White Noise
by Scyllia
Summary: Rin Okumura has murdered his own brother; and now, he's after me.


**_White Noise_  
><strong>

**__**by _Scyllia_

* * *

><p><strong>July 18, 2011~<br>**  
>It's a warm summer night, but I feel cold inside.<br>I'm disgusted with myself, acting like a scared little kid - hiding in this basement while the sounds of battle shriek overhead.

There's nothing but a thin floor of wood to separate _me_ from _him_.

That and three hundred exorcists of the Myou Dha, fighting to protect me.

_I'm such a coward. . _.

* * *

><p><strong>April 26, 2011~<br>**  
>"Where are you taking me?"<p>

I glared daggers at the driver, willing him to answer me this time. His eyes flicked over from the rearview, but his mouth remained a firm line. I looked back at Shima, my eyes pleading.

We'd been driving for hours now, and the scenery was looking less and less familiar. There hadn't been any houses for at least a few miles.

I'm getting desperate. The pinkhead must've noticed by now, we'd been friends for a long time. A pang of emotion hit me as I recalled the word.

_Friend._

A "friend" is the reason I'm here now. . .

Shima sighed heavily. "We gotta hide you, Bon," he paused, "until, y'know, this whole thing dies down. . ."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" the driver spoke in a gruff voice. It was the first time he'd said anything this whole trip. Besides "Get in."  
>He glared at us from the rearview, "That b*****d spawn killed his own brother-in cold blood! What makes you think he'd spare you? Oh, is it because you think he's your "<em>friend<em>"?

The man's words cut deep, especially those last ones. I was consumed with my thoughts, as Shima and the driver argued in the background.

He was right. I _did_ think of Rin as my friend; at least, I _had_. But back then, the way he used to look at me, with happy, appraising eyes. . . Back then, I _knew_he was my friend. Even if he had an annoying habit of not sharing his burdens.

But what _happened_?

I shivered subconsciously, my body breaking out in a cold sweat I hoped no one could see. My mind drew back to the courthouse. Where Rin was convicted of murdering his brother. But that wasn't the worst of it, not even close.

He confessed.

He admitted to killing Yukio with a _smile on his face_.

I shook my head, trying to dispel these horrid memories.

And then he looked at me.  
>Sneering wide, his sharp teeth clenched. Staring at me with a manic glint in his blue eyes.<p>

Promising that I would be next.

That wasn't Rin, it just. . .  
>It just couldn't be him!<p>

I nearly screamed as a hand on my back jolted me from my thoughts.  
>Phew, it was only Shima.<p>

He was smiling at me, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>July 18, 2011~<br>**  
>The dark shape moved languidly through the forest floor, hardly stirring a leaf as he went. His nostrils flared to catch the scent of his beloved prey.<p>

_"Close"_, it said.

A long pink tongue carressed the lips in anticipation, canines glinting sharply with the moon. The knowledge that he would eat well tonight sent shivers of longing down his powerful body. It was a struggle to keep his blue flames from spurting forth, lest they give away his cover.

He couldn't blow it, not now, not when he was _so close_. It had taken months to track down his prey, and the occassion could not be lost.

There would be a feast tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>July 18, 2011~<br>**  
>Silence.<p>

Complete, deafening silence. The lack of noise was so loud I could feel the blood beating against my temples, trying to escape.

The battle had stopped mere moments ago.

I should be happy?  
>But so many things weren't right. . .<br>If we had won, shouldn't there be cheering?  
>But should I really be happy?<br>Should I be glad that Rin is. . .dead?  
>Shouldn't someone be coming down to get me?<p>

If we'd won. . .

Help me help me help me please, someone, just get me away from here!

_Thump_. Someone's alive, moving about.

I want to go home.

_Thump_. At the foot of the stairs.

I want everything to go back to the way it was.

_Creeeeaak_. The door to the basement.

I want this to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>July 18, 2011~<br>**  
>My body explodes in blue flame at the sight of him, the excitement I feel is not my own.<br>It's distant, but still inside.

What I truly feel, is horror.

Complete and utter horror at what my body is doing.

I wish I could close my eyes, so I don't have to look at his face, at the fear and panic and sadness in his eyes. I wonder briefly what I look like to him, stalking like a wolf to a lamb?

My body lurches forward again, beyond my control. My arms raise up, Koumaken in hand, it's tip directed at- "_No no _NO_! Run you idiot!"_

I have to stop this! I have to. . .  
>But I'm trapped in my own mind, behind a wall of white noise.<p>

The sword pierces his body.

_"Why? Why didn't you run?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this little oneshot. Just a mix of some of my thoughts on what being possessed by a demon might be like and a weird dream I had a while back. If the changing points of view and times don't make sense pay attention to the dates. So Rin becomes possessed by his inner demon and murders poor Yukio before the start of the story and sets his sights on Bon next. He tries to stop himself, but he's trapped inside his own mind and unable to do anything, but silently scream at his friend to run away from him. . .**_

_**Until next time~ Scyllia**_


End file.
